Blood of the Spirit Animal
by Gaiana
Summary: How will Draco and Harry react to the advice of their spirit animals? What kind of mischief will they make for the two enemies? Does Hogwarts *really* know Draco Malfoy? Does he know...himself? (HP/DM) Reviews appreciated!
1. Potions Class

Title: Blood of the Spirit Animal  
  
Disclaimer: I am not using this for profit, so don't sue me.  
  
Summary: Not everyone is who they seem; Sometimes, people don't even know themselves. Both Draco, Harry, and the rest of their counterparts can learn a valuable lesson from their spirit animals. If only they learned to truly listen. ((Pairings: Harry/Draco, Pansy/The-Hamster)) (^The Pansy thing is supposed to be a joke, by the way.) ___________________________________  
  
Draco Malfoy clenched the large vial in his hand with impatience and a slight feeling of apprehension, along with many other students in the smelly potions classroom. Snape had already written a list of ingredients up on the chalkboard, and everyone had brewed it to perfection. Neville had been working with Hermione, so everyone blamed it on that unbalanced pairing.  
  
"Now, before we drink this potion, it might be helpful to know what it is and what it does," Snape stated, his nose stuck slightly in the air. "But before I get to any of that, is there anyone in here who might have a clue as to what this actually is?"  
  
For quite a few seconds, no one dare raise their hands, but afterwards, Hermione slowly graced her hand a foot away from her head.  
  
"It's a-" She paused in thought. "It's an animal spirit potion." A smile lit up on her face in triumph, and Snape huffed.  
  
"Very well, Miss *Granger*" Snape scowled. "This potion allows the brewer to, after casting the correct incantation, summon their animal spirit. The animal that appears will resemble their true personality. It is very, I repeat, *very* rare to get an animal that is totally opposite of how they act on the outside. Most people in this world, after all, follow what most of their consciences say." He smirked at this, and hastily wrote an incantation up on the chalkboard.  
  
He pointed to the writing. " 'Appareo Bestia' is what you have to cast in order to set the potion off to work. After this, I will read you the abilities and characteristics of your animal." He smirked yet again. "This spell takes intense concentration. No thought can enter your head while casting it. If so, it will be unsuccessful, and you will have to cast it all over again. This spell isn't quite used anymore. It was made before the invention of veritaserum. If the person didn't have an animal spirit after many tries, he was deemed to have been 'guilty' for whatever burden he was accused to have done. Unfortunately, many innocent people died because of the mistakes of this potion. I, however, am only doing this as a history lesson." He scowled, and moved to the middle of the room.  
  
He pointed his wand out from him and muttered a quick spell. All the desks went flying towards the side of the classroom, and students were then on the ground scrambling for their dropped quills, parchment and ink. Many of the hot-tempered Slytherins cursed. Draco Malfoy, however, still held the potion, and he quickly ordered Crabbe and Goyle to pick up his things for him. He smirked as they complied.  
  
"Everyone, everyone, spread out. Don't want live animals pouncing all over innocent students, now would we?" He frowned. "Oh, how unhappy the headmaster would be." He whispered softly.  
  
Ron leaned over toward his best friend, Harry Potter. "Bet you Malfoy's going to get a ferret. A *white* ferret." He snickered at this, and watched as Harry tried to hide a smile. If Snape even caught a hint of a smile on his face, he would be caught in speaking to the comedian.  
  
"Now, drink all of the potion. Don't leave one drop left in the bottle." He barked.  
  
Every student hastily gulped down the sweet, pinkish-purple potion. It tasted thin, and everyone held their throat as the aftertaste set in. It was bitter, and all of them grimaced. Many students carefully put the bottles down on the ground so they would refrain from dropping it on accident.  
  
"All you have to do," Snape announced loudly. "is point your wand toward the middle of the floor, clear your mind of all thoughts but one. 'Appareo Bestia'. Speak it loudly and with a clear voice when you think you're ready."  
  
The whole class went silent as they all concentrated, and tried to clear their minds of the jumbling thoughts in their busy heads. Snape snapped at Ron, who was leaning over to begin talking to Harry, whom was concentrating with all his might.  
  
After Ron was set straight, everything was truly quiet. If you listened carefully, you couldn't even hear the students breathing.  
  
Suddenly, someone announced 'Appareo Bestia!' with a clear, loud voice, and everyone turned their eyes towards it. Draco Malfoy stood proud, his wand pointed straight in front of him. He had disturbed everyone, and Hermione was especially angry.  
  
Everyone stood speechless as a beautiful doe appeared in the middle of the room. It's ears flickered back and forth as it listened to all of the gasps of the awed students. Ron was especially surprised; He really *had* been expecting a ferret. But an animal as beautiful as this? No way!  
  
Draco's mouth was agape, and his eyes were wide with slight fear. He was expecting something not as- timid.  
  
Snape breathed in a large sigh and it escaped through his mouth slowly. He picked up one a book that was idly laying across his desk. "Mr. Malfoy, may I presume that you were *successful* at casting this?" He asked, raising his eyebrow doubtfully.  
  
Draco closed his wide mouth, and choked on this expected answer.  
  
Snape sighed again, and flipped to a page that was ripped and slightly faded. His brows unfurled as he huffed. "Here it is. Deer: Gentleness in word, thought, and touch. They have the ability to listen and they have grace and appreciation for the beauty of balance. They understand what's necessary for survival and the power of gratitude and giving. They have the ability to sacrifice for the higher good and they realize the alternative paths to a goal. This animal is connected to the woodland Goddess." He finished, both eyebrows raised in slight surprise. He thought he had truly known Draco Malfoy, but... He sighed in defeat.  
  
Draco flushed as every student's eyes turned to him in confusion and accusation. One thought was going through every students head at that time: Did they *really* know Draco Malfoy?  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were probably the most surprised out of the whole classroom. They had expected some kind of- evil animal. One without mercy and grace. But this- This was paranormal. Or at least it seemed like it.  
  
Snape clapped, and everyone jumped slightly. "Will everyone continue with their specified assignment, *please*!" He ordered. Everyone but Draco closed their eyes as they tried to clear their minds of the unraveling thoughts about their enemy.  
  
Everyone recognized the voice when Neville yelled the incantation louder than necessary. No one looked up, though, for fear of being yelled at by Snape yet again.  
  
Followed shortly by him were Harry, then Hermione, and a few minutes after, Ron. Pansy Parkinson had to retry two times to get hers to work.  
  
After everyone in the class was done, everyone gasped at the multitude- and size -of some of the animals. The doe already stood beside Draco, and he was petting her mane softly, trying to comfort the upset animal.  
  
"Your animals will naturally come to you. Don't be afraid of them; they won't hurt you." He announced. Straight after that, many students gasped at the result of each animal.  
  
A large sea turtle waddled its way slowly toward Neville's direction, and the Grizzly bear squatting in the corner of the room edged its way over to Hermione, whom looked at it in slight fear. Ron grimaced as a hyper monkey sped over toward him and plotted itself on his shoulder. Pansy squealed, making everyone jump, as a fat and furry hamster ran its way swiftly toward her feet. She picked it up and coo'd as everyone looked at her in confusion. Had they also been wrong about Pansy Parkinson?  
  
The only animal left in the middle of the room was a black panther, whom lied lazily on its side. The only student left in the room without their animal was the one Harry Potter. He walked cautiously over to it and peered at it. Its eyes peeked open, and it sat up and nudged his hand with its snout. "Hello, master." It growled, making everyone gasp and start whispering what had just happened between the golden boy and the black as night panther.  
  
"Oh, and I forgot to tell you all. These animals can talk." Snape smirked, and watched as their eyes widened, and they tried in vain to talk to their animals. After a few minutes, a soft voice could be heard toward Draco's direction, and everyone turned; Soft voices weren't a virtue in the Slytherin house.  
  
"Don't be afraid, Draco. You know you still have me." It announced huskily. Everyone's voice halted in midair, and Draco was again flushing in slight anger and embarrassment. How *dare* an animal claim that he needs *them*!  
  
Snape interrupted Draco's silent rant. "Miss Granger, my my. Quite an interesting animal, I have to say. I'm impressed." He cleared his throat. "The bear: Favors in introspection, healing, Solitude, change, communication with spirit, Death and rebirth, Transformation, and Astral Travel." No one spoke, yet they didn't have to. "Introspection is definitely something he has taught you." He frowned, but Hermione smirked as she thought about the unintentionally tossed compliment.  
  
"Mr. Longbottom. Your animal is very-" He paused and tried to hide a smile. "Very, how should I say? Boring." Neville frowned and pouted slightly. He didn't like the fact that a part of his little pride had yet been stepped on again.  
  
"Nevertheless, I shall read what the 'turtle' teaches. Let's see..." Snape flipped a few pages and his eyes lit up as he found the entry. "The turtle: Favors in bravery of the young, has a connection to the moon, and has excellent navigation skills. It understands the nuances of long cycles and it has a duty to complete ones life path. It has the ability to travel long distances to reach home and it has Longevity, Wisdom, and a connection to Earth's water energies," He paused, and sighed. "I guess I have to admit that, although boring, your animal is, should a say, a very good teacher. You might be able to get around your klutz issue with it. Make sure to *listen* to your animal, next time you hear it." Snape glared in Neville's direction, while Neville looked down toward his turtle in slight embarrassment.  
  
"Ow!" Ron growled, making everyone giggle. The monkey was pulling on his ear and chattering incessantly in a high squeaky voice. "My turn, my turn, my turn!" It announced, jumping up and down on the redheads shoulder. Ron scowled, and swatted at it in vain.  
  
"Well, Mr. *Monkey*, I'm sure we can work something out." Snape frowned, and flipped a few pages to the middle. "You teach of movement through the ego, and you have the ability to change the environment. You favor in family protection and you understand excesses. You have good health and understand success." He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose as the small monkey squeaked shrilly, making most of the students glare at it in discomfort. It was an utter annoyance, and Ron wasn't having a very fun time with it.  
  
Pansy giggled as her Hamster curled into her hand. It's creamy fur was soft and velvety, and it's beady black eyes kept glancing up at her in total trust, making it seem the more cuter.  
  
"Miss Parkinson, as much as I *hate*," At this, he paused. "cute things, I guess I really *do* have to read the teachings of your animal, don't I?" He asked with a sigh of defeat. He flipped a few pages and sniffed. "Your animal really only has one purpose: To teach gentleness, humane treatment of others, Love, and responsibility."  
  
Pansy obviously hadn't heard, because her hamster was busy looking up at her which could only be described in one word: Adorable.  
  
Snape hadn't yet forgotten the bane of his current existence, Harry Potter, son of James Potter. Oh no. He announced this as fast as he could. "And Mr. Potter, no need in commenting. The Panther favors in Astral Travel, has Guardian energy, is the symbol of the 'Feminine', understands Death, reclaims ones own power, has the ability to know the dark, and like Hermione's bear, somehow teaches Death and Rebirth." He finished and sniffed again, making some of the students think he had a stuffy nose and he just didn't bother blowing it.  
  
Harry petted the glistened fur, his frown turning to a slight smile as the large cat licked his palm.  
  
Snape clapped again, getting every students attention. Even Pansy was surprised enough to take her devoted attention away from the fuzzy rodent.  
  
"These animals will follow you everywhere you go for a whole week: They *will* get hungry, since they're real animals now. I warn you all, though, if you have any feelings of extreme dis-attachment, head straight for the Infirmary. You will be fully responsible for your animal. If it's carnivorous, take it outside and tell it to go and hunt in the forbidden forest. If it can be kept in a cage or container, I will give you a handwritten list for what to feed it. If it's not carnivorous, then just take it outside to eat in the grass." He finished, handing a list to Neville, Pansy, and Ron.  
  
"These animals will listen to you, and only you. If the animal, for some reason or another, doesn't listen to you, let it be known that it's doing what it's doing for a *reason*. That's why they were chosen to be your," He paused. "spirit." He then grimaced.  
  
"Class dismissed." He spat. Everyone exited, and while they did, many students that weren't in their year awed and stared, whispered and theorizing.  
  
Harry Potter was going to his next class and trailing along with his friends and all of their animals, when Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle stalked over to them, blocking the doorway to get to their class.  
  
"Look at the Weasel! Has to get something downright annoying and chattery. I'll bet that thing will bite you in the arse when you fall asleep!" He snickered, but then stopped when Hermione's bear and Harry's black panther slowly starting growling and advancing on him, his eyes widened in fear.  
  
As that happened, Draco's deer stepped in front of him, guarding him from both carnivores. Its soft, firm voice froze the shocked trio and everyone around them.  
  
"Although he's immature, he still has a heart. It's rather immature of *you two* to scare him into fear like that. I know from experience, at least. If you're going to take advantage of someone, take advantage of *me*." Draco's mouth dropped at the threat toward the two carnivores.  
  
Ron and Hermione's mouth dropped. The monkey was, for once, utterly silent. Harry just stared curiously at the mysterious doe, and glanced at it's blonde counterpart.  
  
It was odd, how different his enemies animal was from himself. It just didn't fit.  
  
'Or does it?' Harry thought in doubt. Had he truly been wrong all these years? Was Draco Malfoy more than the slimy git that teased them each day of his life at Hogwarts?  
  
His eyes zoomed in as Draco placed a comforting and understanding hand on the deer's spotted back. "Let's go." He whispered to her, leading her into the classroom. Crabbe and Goyle were left outside the door staring in awe.  
  
Along with everyone else.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Well, that's the first chapter. I adore reviews, and I will worship your feet and kiss them if you write a few sentences telling me how much you liked, hated or despised this fic. What I would appreciate more, is constructive feedback so I can make this story better for you all, but you don't have to if you don't want to. Thank you all! =) 


	2. Stupid Monkey!

Title: Blood of the Spirit Animal  
  
Disclaimer: I am not using this for profit, so don't sue me.  
  
Summary: Not everyone is who they seem; Sometimes, people don't even know themselves. Both Draco, Harry, and the rest of their counterparts can learn a valuable lesson from their spirit animals. If only they learned to truly listen. ((Pairings: Harry/Draco, Pansy/The-Hamster)) (^The Pansy thing is supposed to be a joke, by the way.)  
  
Thanks goes to::::  
  
Juxtaposed--Thanks for the suggestion! I'll be sure to follow by with it. I know I didn't do a lot of that in the last chapter. I'll try to do it as much as I can in this one.  
  
Jaina--I can't wait for Harry to notice him either ^_^  
  
Schulyr--Well, glad you liked it =)  
  
Zahrah Radcliffe--Thank you ^_^  
  
Ice Lupus--I surprised you? Lol. I'm glad you liked it, though =)  
  
rysta cat--Yeah, Snape talked about Draco's spirit. It's right when everyone's concentrating, and Draco's the first one to announce the spell. (That's all I can guide you by.)  
  
Aiko--Here'ya'go =)  
  
___________________________________________  
  
The sun shone through the windows, casting a bright and rude awakening for Harry on a free Saturday morning. Along with the sun, though, was another interruption.  
  
"Monkey...Shut. Up!" Ron announced, throwing a flat pillow in the direction of the chattering voice.  
  
"Ron...Ron, what's that noise?" Harry mumbled through his crimson curtains. An interrupting growl was heard from beside him, and as Harry turned to look at it, a fuzzy, pitch black creature was laying idly. Harry reached for his glasses, and the image became clear. The panther from potions.  
  
Harry groaned, and rolled out of bed. Suddenly, the panther jumped off of the bed and grabbed Harry's clothes in his mouth. It walked towards Harry, and nudged his hand.  
  
"Oh...Thanks." Harry mumbled sleepily.  
  
"Your welcome." The panther growled and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait - what's your name?"  
  
The panther stood in thought for a few seconds. "Tarak." It said, walking away towards Harry's bed.  
  
"*Oh*, no. You aren't going to bed. You have to follow me, today. Snape would get suspicious if I left you here." Harry scolded, pulling Tarak's tail. He growled in protest, but finally walked back over to Harry's side.  
  
"I swear, if this stupid monkey says one more word-" Ron started.  
  
"One more word!" The monkey shrieked, throwing it's arms up into the air.  
  
"Gah!" Ron growled, and jumped after the monkey. It was now going through his chest and throwing miscellaneous items out one by one.  
  
Tarak was obviously getting annoyed. His ears were set back, and his pupils were dilated. "Stay here." He growled towards Harry.  
  
Suddenly, Tarak jumped after the monkey, and it started screeching. It jumped from table to table, knocking small, glass trinkets off. "I'll get you, you stupid monkey! Come back here!" Tarak growled, leaping up into the air and knocking over the jumping monkey.  
  
"Ow!" The annoying creature yelped. Tarak slowly walked over to it, and pinned it with his large, rough paw.  
  
"Told you I'd get you." Tarak's mouth twitched as if he was trying to smirk.  
  
"Get *off* of me!" The monkey squeaked breathlessly.  
  
"Yes!" Ron hissed, while doing a victory dance. Harry glared at the panther in disappointment.  
  
"Tarak, get off!" Harry yelled. "You're hurting him!"  
  
Tarak still wouldn't budge. He was giving Harry a challenging stare. "Make me."  
  
Harry was infuriated. 'Who does this animal think he is?!' He asked himself. Harry quickly walked over to the black panther and pushed him, hard. Tarak still didn't budge. His golden eyes pierced into Harry's soul. There was something wise about those eyes.  
  
More wise than Dumbledore's eyes.  
  
Harry shuddered at that thought. Anything or anyone containing more knowledge than Dumbledore must have been like a god. That scared Harry. How much power did this animal have? If he wanted to, could Tarak just kill Harry off by looking at him?  
  
Harry winced as the panther's eyes narrowed. Finally, after a long glare, it stepped off of the monkey and growled, "Get out of my sight! Any more acting up, and I'll kill you!" It threatened.  
  
The monkey winced and stood up, rubbing it's aching belly. 'That panther sure is strong.' It thought to itself.  
  
Harry disregarded Tarak's threat. Snape had said that they wouldn't do anything unless they had a reason for it. What reason would Tarak have to kill off Ron's spirit animal? The behavior in itself would be absurd!  
  
Harry stepped into the shower, and was for once happy that the animal wasn't around him. Tarak wasn't really unsettling, it's just - he scared him sometimes. There was an aura of protection around him. No one could walk over him, unless he allowed it.  
  
At that, he remembered the incident of Draco's deer the day before. Why'd Tarak let the deer totally walk all over him?  
  
Harry was utterly baffled. There was no explanation, unless he asked Tarak himself.  
  
Harry was busy thinking about how he would bring the subject up around his animal, when suddenly he heard a voice outside of the shower stall.  
  
"No, Warrick, you *can't* take a shower with me! I promise to get you a comfortable environment whenever I get enough money to afford it."  
  
"Oh, well...I saw some through a crack in the floorboards near your bed." A lazy voice said ultra slowly. Harry peaked through the shower curtain and saw an excited, exiting Neville with a turtle in hand. Harry secretly smiled, for he knew that the turtle was probably dying for fresh pond water.  
  
Harry stepped out with a towel around his waist, his messy hair dripping with water. He quickly used a drying spell on his hair, and after patting himself down, put on his clothes. Today would definitely be a weird day. It had already *started off* weird.  
  
Suddenly, Harry heard a screech from the Common Room. Many things started jumping to his mind. Was Neville in trouble? Ron? Hermione? Was it just a prank that Seamus or Dean had done?  
  
Harry quickly sped down the stairs, and saw Hermione and her bear talking in the corner of the room. To the other side, a red-faced Ron was trying to catch a hyper monkey in vain. The monkey screeched again, and Harry relaxed. It was only that *stupid monkey*!  
  
Harry was getting extremely annoyed. He also started developing a large amount of pity for Ron. Harry sighed and walked over to Hermione.  
  
"So, what are you two up to?" He asked, looking between his friend and the intimidating bear.  
  
"Oh, Harry, Orsin is just *so* amazing! He knows *so much*!" She said in excitement. her eyes lit up, and she smiled lovingly at the bear who huffed in acknowledgment. "He knows a lot about geography and the dragons of the world. He also knows a lot of spells that he *supposedly* said I had forgotten," Hermione smiled sheepishly, and started flipping through a book that was lodged in her lap. "Like for example, he taught me a spell to dislodge objects that are stuck in a key hole-"  
  
"Ok, that's great, Hermione. I think I'm going to go and, uh - help Ron." Harry looked over at the now messy situation the two red-haired animals were getting into. Ron was seething mad and had the monkey in a vice grip, but the tables turned, and the monkey had jumped out of his arms and onto his head. He started pulling Ron's now sensitive ears, and Ron was yelling in protest.  
  
"Good idea, Harry." Hermione smiled a little and glanced back over to Ron in apology.  
  
Harry ran over to Ron and jumped at his head, causing Ron to dodge. "Harry, what in bloody hell are you trying to do to me?! Take my head off?!"  
  
"No, Ron! I'm sorry, I'm just trying to help you get that stupid monkey off of your head!" Harry yelled, his hands held out in frustration. It would be very soon when he would start pulling his hairs out.  
  
The monkey screeched and jumped off of Ron's head. "I'm hungry!" It yelled, suddenly becoming still. It pouted and gave Ron an adorable look.  
  
"Don't *even* try that on me!" Ron yelled, his ears turning red again.  
  
"Yeah, I'm hungry, too. Mind if I eat you, monkey?!" Harry's panther had shown up and was using every bit of sarcasm it had available.  
  
The monkey screeched and hid behind Ron. "Don't let him eat me! No!" It screamed. Ron was now thinking that the monkey might develop a raw throat from it. Ron smiled inwardly at that thought. Ron sighed. He knew he had a responsibility, and he had to fulfill it, or Snape would bite his head off.  
  
"Come on, Monkey. Hurry up." Ron ordered coldly, heading up to the boys dorm. The only people left in the Common Room were him, Tarak, Hermione, and her bear, Orsin.  
  
"Tarak, are you really hungry?" Harry wanted to confirm this. After all, Tarak could have been joking about the monkey thing.  
  
"Yes, I really *am* hungry." He growled. His tongue curled out to lick his snout.  
  
"Well then, follow me. We have to go outside." Harry ordered. Tarak followed shortly after, but not before catching a glimpse out of the window. He smiled inwardly to himself.  
  
The blonde and his deer.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Chapter Notes:::: Well...This chapter was short. Sorry! *pouts* I tried. I mainly wanted to develop the characteristics of Ron, Harry, and Hermione's animal in this chapter. I know there isn't a lot of Draco. I wish I could, but that would be rushing things *way* too much. There will be more Draco in the next chapter, though. I promise! If you have any suggestions, leave it in a review, and I'll try to follow by it as much as I can. Love you all! Next chappie will be up in a few days, hopefully. 


	3. The Blonde and his Deer

Title: Blood of the Spirit Animal  
  
Disclaimer: I am not using this for profit, so don't sue me.  
  
Summary: Not everyone is who they seem; Sometimes, people don't even know themselves. Both Draco, Harry, and the rest of their counterparts can learn a valuable lesson from their spirit animals. If only they learned to truly listen. ((Pairings: Harry/Draco, Pansy/The-Hamster)) (^The Pansy thing is supposed to be a joke, by the way.)  
  
Thanks goes to::::  
  
Ice Lupus-- Thank you =) You're so gracious.  
  
juxtaposed--I totally agree with you about the 'not to drag it out' thing. The monkey IS a sod, isn't he? =D  
  
stargirl2004--Thanks! Here ya go ^_^  
  
The Phantom Typewriter--Thanks so much for the comments =D  
  
___________________________________________  
  
"Be careful, Ayala! You're going to hurt yourself if you keep prancing around like that," Draco warned softly, making the excited animal slow down just a bit. "I said, be careful!" Draco had a resentful frown on his face, not a smile peaking through his cold exterior.  
  
"I told you already, I can't calm down! It feels so *nice* out here! Why, I haven't been outside in *such* a long time!" came the enthusiastic reply of the doe. "Then again, I've never been out here in my life." She giggled a little like Pansy did when amused by modern school gossip; It made Draco feel slightly sick to his stomach. Draco grimaced, and crossed him arms. The doe had gotten more annoying my the minutes. She was a little too uppity for his tastes.  
  
"You know, Draco, you could be like me, but you choose not to. Why is that?" Ayala asked, suddenly stopping. Her long, slender face tilting to the side in curiosity.  
  
"Maybe it's because you're annoying. Ever though of that?" Draco spat, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"I'm not annoying! I'm as much a part of you as you are, me. So, don't go denying that you have other things more to worry about then yourself. I know how vain you can be, Draco. I've lived with--I mean, *in* you your whole life." The deer leaned its head down and nibbled thoughtfully on a few loose pieces of grass. Draco snorted doubtfully at the doe's comment; Surely there could be a way he could get away from all her cheerfulness. At first, it had been O.K. She had seemed well brought-together, and calm about everything. She had defended him from his enemy; That bloody Potter.  
  
Draco had, afterwards, started daydreaming about what it would be like without Harry on the Earth, when 'Surprise, surprise,' Golden boy himself shows up with his stupid panther strapped right behind him.  
  
'Oh, how grand this is going to be.' Mischief was seizing hold of Draco so fast, it was pointless to even pinpoint the exact millisecond it had started.  
  
Ayala knew it was time to talk; to the panther, that is. They had only gotten chances to silently communicate when their two hosts would look at each other in the eyes, and even then, it was still hard to talk, as they only had a few seconds to discuss anything. Ayala knew how much Tarak had despised the monkey possessed redhead his 'host' was hanging around all the time.  
  
Ayala had been confused the whole night while trying to go to sleep. Since she was now physical, hunger felt odd and sleeping was the most freakish thing she had ever experienced in her existence, which had been for quite a long time. She knew in her gut that she had been Draco's spirit animal for this life and past lives including, but Draco obviously hadn't the knowledge, or the resources, to attain such knowledge in general.  
  
She felt comfortable talking to Draco; Especially in private. He was the nicest, then. In public, he was always mean and had that stupid sneer on his face.  
  
'It would make him so much prettier if he smiled once in a while. Especially around people. He would have more friends. And so would I!' Ayala thought in joy, dazing off into the mischievous eyes of Draco, recognizing how his grin took on a menacing threat. Ayala labored a deep breath and breathed outward; Maybe she could talk some sense into Draco before he goes about again doing something foolish. Oh, no, it wouldn't do him good to get hurt like he did in third year when insulting that Hippogriff; She had warned him repeatedly, but he kept pushing her to the back of his mind, ignoring her 'weak', as he termed it, comments. At the end of fourth year, she had also told him not to mess with Potter and his friends. But what did he do? He told her that he had more pride than to let Potter's precious abilities go to waste. Ayala had never fully figured out what he had meant by that, but she didn't entirely want to know; Draco's mind was complex. Tarak thought that he *was* a mean git at first, until he saw the 'nice' side of him. The 'Ayala' side.  
  
Actually, Ayala and Tarak had become friends over the years. She usually sent comfort when the black panther was angry; It had to be when their two 'hosts' were in a fight, or *atleast* staring at each other; Unfortunately for Ayala's sake, it was always in utter loathing. Ayala had always despised it when her master looked at anyone; It was never in kindness or love. Always in loathing, or suspicion, or deception. He was a trickster; He knew how to get anything he wanted. Many times, Ayala had persuaded Draco not to bother Harry and his friends. It was hard, but it was worth it. She knew Tarak had a hard time when they both fought; It made their communicating the more difficult. After all, they *were* connected to their masters. It was hard to disconnect their feelings from their hosts and talk regularly.  
  
Ayala sighed thoughtfully, when a voice broke her thoughts.  
  
"Potter. What the hell are you doing out here?" Draco sneered. In Ayala's opinion, he looked really ugly when he did that.  
  
"Feeding Tarak; Get out of my way, or I'll make him eat you!" Harry threatened. It sounded slightly funny coming from him, and Harry slightly flushed in a second of embarrassment, before letting the anger swell in his chest to make him forget about the stupid slip-up.  
  
"Tarak? So, is that his name?" Draco looked at Tarak in accusation. "Well, he looks dumb. Does he ever talk?! I bet not. You know what he looks like? A big, stupid piece of charcoal. Yes, you heard me Potter," As Draco increased the insult, Harry, Tarak, *and* Ayala all started to well with anger. "What you get when Santa thinks you've been bad; Charcoal!" Draco finished with a smirk tugging at his still grimaced lips.  
  
Harry charged at Draco, but halted when he was an inch away from Draco's nose. His green eyes were glaring with ferocity and Draco's eyes were just inherently challenging.  
  
"Dont--Ever--Insult--Him!" Harry spat, making Draco wince slightly, before regaining his composure.  
  
"I wasn't; I was merely stating a fact." Draco smirked at the use of wit, making Harry sputter in dispute.  
  
Suddenly, Draco charged forward, a look of complete shock and surprise on his face; Ayala stood in his place, as Draco fell to the ground with a thud. Harry dodged the falling body of his enemy, and looked at the doe in surprise.  
  
"Draco, I've told you many a-times before *not* to go around making rude and inconsiderate comments like that to Potter!" Ayala yelled in disappointment. She had to have done something, and talking would only make things worse; Draco would only yell at her, and she knew; He yelled in his head!  
  
Tarak was just leisurely standing beside Harry, watching in amusement. Somebody had to stop the fight! So, in her opinion, she was the one to go for it!  
  
Draco just groaned in reply, and rolled over, holding his stomach. "My stomach hurts..." he moaned, making pitiful attempts at trying to stand up.  
  
"Oh, that's ridiculous, Draco! I know you better than that! Stop playing like you did when you were a child, and become a man!" This boy needed some mothering, all right; All his human mother ever did was buy him gifts and spoil him rotten! His father hardly pays attention to him; 'Someone has to teach him!' Ayala thought, fully up to the one-week job.  
  
Tarak looked like he had a hint of a smile on his face, and Harry, after shutting his gaping mouth, burst out in an appreciative laugh; For Draco, it was only the more humiliating. He flushed, and tore his eyes away from the laughing Potter. He hated being humiliated; This incident reminded him of the beating he got when he was turned into a white ferret in fourth year. The result was far from good, afterwards. He had had many bruises under his eye, and on his ribs especially. He had even more on his back, and a few large ones on his then-fragile arms and legs. His mother had wrote him saying how horrifying an experience that must have been, and that she would get him a lot of goodies to make up the harm done to him.  
  
He didn't want the things she got for him, anyway; Draco knew his mother only wanted him to be happy, but... There were those times when Draco just wished he could be beside someone that he could claim as *his*. As his *lover*. Ayala had seen him in that mood just the night before; She knew exactly what was bothering him, as she had that link with him. She told him that someone would come along someday, and that the fates had a really weird way of working things out for people.  
  
Ayala had, just the night before, become his comfort source; But now... He didn't know what to think. Was this treason? Was there a spirit animal guide book he could read to accuse her of? Nevertheless, Draco was highly upset at her sudden action of pinning him down with her hooves. She seemed so kind and trustworthy! How did *he* know she would be willing to go so low as to defend Potter and his stupid panther?!  
  
Draco was outraged; So instead of yelling, barking, or talking back, he rushed past Harry and Tarak, while Ayala stared in concern at his disappearing, sulking figure.  
  
It was then that Ayala realized that she could feel that Draco was fixing to cry... He tried so hard not to cry; Even when news got really bad about family business, like when his African-American nanny, Patricia, had come down with cancer. No potion could cure it and no spell could revive her. She had died about two months later; Draco was devastated. She had been like a mother to him. She wasn't one that taught him moral lessons, but one to play with him when he was bored. They would play chess, or go on a stroll through the gardens, laughing at innocent jokes they both knew. Once, she had took him to a muggle zoo, and to Draco's own surprise, he had enjoyed it very much. Even the rock concert that they held over at a muggle festival suited his interests. It had later became his favorite music to listen to. But when that day came...Her last words had been, "Good-bye, Draco. I hope your mother," She coughed, and wheezed a little. "gets that trip to China that she's been dying to go on. Tell your daddy to be good. And Draco, hunny, let it be known that I'll always be watchin' ya, lovin' ya. Don't *ever* let no one bring you down, ya hear? Make Patty proud," She had another coughing fit, but forced herself to calm down. "and be sure to grow up healthy, and with someone you love. Remember, hunny. Love is what we shared. Pass it on, darlin'. The lord'll reward you." She sighed as she closed her eyes wistfully. Draco had bit his lip, not believing it at first. Then he pressed his fingers to her throat...  
  
He hadn't shed a single tear; Not one, single tear. Although Ayala had felt it when his throat choked up, and he tried his hardest at the funeral to show that weakness wasn't an issue with him. His father was making it all the harder; His face was set in a stone of cold rock, only relenting to move when someone would weep, and he would move his head to see whom it was. Throughout the whole funeral, Narcissa had not hesitated to cry; She had even cried when on the way to the Manor, and when she was in bed with Lucius.  
  
Draco, however, never cried over that. Although her words spun around in his head a lot during his free thinking hours. Like right now; Did Ayala have a hidden intention to the things she was doing? Was she trying to humiliate him to make him 'obey' her stupid, 'kindy' commands? Well, he wouldn't stand for it.  
  
But then his nanny's words spun in his head over and over like a chant. Especially the last thing she had said...  
  
Love is what we shared. Pass it on, darlin'. The lord'll reward you...  
  
That didn't make sense! He had loved Patty so much, but the 'Lord' hadn't done a single thing about Patty's disease! He had killed her!  
  
In a rampage, Draco tore through the Hogwarts doors and ran down to the dungeons. He tried to keep his face set as stone as he made his way ferociously to his dorm. No one could see him like this. No one!  
  
He slammed the dorm door and threw himself onto the four poster bed. At first, he was too hollow to let any feelings course through him, but Patty's words struck again, and he found himself let out a strangled sob.  
  
"Why, God, why her?" He moaned. His pillow was getting damp with the burst of emotion. "Why, why, why, why, why?!" He asked angrily, looking upwards. "No one will ever love me, like she did, God. No one! I know they won't. Everyone hates me! My parents, they don't..." He struggled to let out the last few words, but the weeping consumed him, and a flood of more tears coursed from his eyes to the soft pillow. He sniffed, but found his nose was stuffed up. "Why can't it just be a year before now, again, and I could spend every," A sob escaped his parched lips. "day with her like I used to? Why did she say you'd reward me if I loved someone else? Why couldn't I have loved her, and still be rewarded with her life? Why, God?"  
  
His red-rimmed eyes stopped their flow long enough for Draco to actually feel numb; But as soon as Draco started thinking about what Ayala had done to him, and how Patty had died, and those awful nightmares...  
  
His tears released themselves again, and he curled himself into a tight ball, pretending that he was hugging Patty around her full waistline. "Oh, God, why?!"  
  
Usually, Draco didn't talk to a 'God'. Ever since that day, he hadn't believed in one. He hadn't known he had, until he started speaking out to him just now. Unfortunately, the deep questions he had asked were soaked up by the silence that clouded the air.  
  
~*~  
  
Ayala had stood there for quite a few minutes, before sighing. She knew, know, that he was crying over Patty. Had she somehow caused this when she pushed the limits of his pride by knocking him over? Did he trust her so much as to start thinking about the confession at Patty's death...?  
  
Ayala shook her head. "He's crying..." She said, confirming it for herself. Little did she know, she was being closely observed by Harry, and he had heard the confession.  
  
"What?!" Harry asked in shock. His eyes widened. "But what did I do? I mean, Malfoy never cries! Well, except that time when he was turned into..."  
  
"Shut up!" Tarak growled toward Harry. Harry looked toward Tarak in utter shock.  
  
"What did you say?" Harry asked quietly, wondering if he had heard right.  
  
"I said. Shut. Up. You heard me, didn't you?" Tarak answered innocently, tilting his angular head to the side. "So, Ayala, what's this about?" He asked, turning his golden-specked eyes toward her.  
  
"Patty...And I think it's also about me. He's upset that I hurt him." Ayala confessed. It was nice talking to Tarak without the interruptions, for once.  
  
"Yes, I see how he would be upset about that. I remember that incident with his father--"  
  
"Shut up--Don't talk about it," Ayala snapped, clearing her throat. She then gestured her head in Harry's direction. Tarak then nodded as if common sense had just struck a cord in him after many years.  
  
"What? What is it I don't know about his father?!" Harry pleaded. "Please! I *need* that information! It might help The Order!" Harry confessed, dropping to his knees to get on the animal's levels.  
  
"It's nothing for you to know." Ayala answered shrewdly. Tarak had better not spill his guts.  
  
Instead, Tarak kept utterly silent. He didn't want to anger Harry nor the doe friend by his side.  
  
After a long silence, Harry hissed, "Tell me, now. I mean it. It *will* be important! It might be the exact location of the Death Eater meetings, or maybe even where the Dark Arts equipment is held--"  
  
"Harry, listen to me," Ayala addressed, standing up, making her taller than Harry, who was crouched beside Tarak. "This thing is personal; Draco would *never* trust me again if I told. Do you understand?"  
  
Harry nodded slowly, expecting an answer. He doubted he would get it, but he still nevertheless, acted like he expected one, just in case.  
  
"He's been--Oh my, how can I say this without putting him in a pity-pool? He hates those..." Ayala trailed from the subject, looking dazed. Finally Tarak growled a little, and set her straight back on her story. "Well, one night, during one of Narcissa's big dinner parties, a bunch of Death Eater's were attending--Nothing much special. There was a lot of alcohol served there, though.  
  
"Well, when a group of about four Death Eater's got drunk enough, they--" Ayala choked on this, but kept her eyes steady on Harry's. "They did terrible things to him. Horrible things, no child should see. That no *person* should see!" Ayala had raised her voice two full octaves. She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes to calm herself.  
  
"I'll just say it like it happened," She paused here. Harry's anticipation was getting higher with ever second that passed. "He was raped, after being tortured. The four Death Eater's forgot about it, but one of them, one who had been sober who had been watching the scene, had cast a memory charm on him. Lucius was somewhere around, talking to his wife about the party decorations. He never saw them go up to his room, and..." Ayala didn't finish. Her eyes looked lost through the soft, earthy ground. She had felt the pain that Draco had had to go through that night. That awful night.  
  
Harry's eyes were full of horror. When had this happened? When he was younger? Just recently? Did this happen all the time? Was it true that the spoiled brat actually *did* have worse days than being turned into a ferret?  
  
This was just too much for Harry to take in. "Well," He cleared his throat after the shock. "Shouldn't he be sent to--say--St. Mungo's? I'm pretty sure the side-effects are bad--"  
  
He was cut off quickly. "Oh, they quite were. He still has nightmares about it a lot, but he only *thinks* they're nightmares. Little does he know that it really happened to him. I haven't the heart to tell him they are real," A guilty look crossed Ayala's caramel-colored face, before adding, "You mustn't tell a single soul! You mustn't! Tarak, keep watch for this boy! Make sure he tells not one living soul, not even those people who host the monkey and bear!"  
  
Harry didn't bother correcting Ayala on his best friend's names; He was too busy thinking about what happened to Draco. Why hadn't he cracked? Why hadn't he told the Infirmary about his nightmares? Did his father even care as much as to check up on his son's emotional health?  
  
Harry looked to his shoes in shame. And all these years...  
  
But he didn't finish the thought. The doe had sighed, and said she had to go comfort and apologize for what she had done. Harry nodded, and Tarak growled in acceptance, before they were both alone.  
  
"Tarak--Can I ask you something?" Harry asked quizzically.  
  
"Yes?" He muttered quickly.  
  
"How long have you known about this?" Harry asked, ready to blow up. Why hadn't Tarak told him sooner?!  
  
"Um--quite a long time. But you didn't need to know. It would have disrupted your life. Look at the way you're acting, now! I can sense that you're mad at me. Don't be foolish, boy, you know how much that would plague you!"  
  
Harry had to admit, Tarak had a point.  
  
Because now, all Harry could ever come back to, in his mind reeled with thoughts, was what Ayala had told him. About Draco, and how the Death Eaters had hurt him.  
  
Maybe if Draco knew about that, he would join the light side...? No, but that was nonsense talk. Wasn't it?  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Chapter Notes:::: Um....Wow....More angst than I intended. Crud. Well, dunno why. I guess I'm just one to write angsty stuff. *Shrugs*. I've tried writing all the happy, cheery stuff. It doesn't work for me. Well, besides that, reviews appreciated! Especially if there is anything wrong with the fic that you can see. Love you all! I hope to have to next chapter ready in a few days, at the least! ^_^ 


	4. Author Note: Patronus or Spirit Animal?

AN~AN~AN~AN~AN~AN~AN~AN~AN  
  
((If there are chapters past this, you can just SKIP THIS and go onto the next chapter. This is just an important note on this story...)) Responding to a review I just got, I just want to differentiate some things before any further confusion might be accumulated.  
  
'Fireblade K'Chona' had brought up a good point : "For some reason or other, I thought Harry's animal would be a stag...would these animals also be their Patronuses? "  
  
--------------  
  
Actually, here's my answer, Fireblade. ^_^ :: A spirit animal is totally different from what a Patronus is. A patronus is an apparition that is obviously, duh, used to scare away dementors. Patronuses resembles the animal/person/thing that a person feels would most *protect* them from their biggest fear. Harry had, for some reason or another, chosen a stag.  
  
A spirit animal, however, is a bit more complicated. It's there to teach a *lesson* rather than to protect, although since in my story, they are physical, they can talk (Just like they supposedly do in people's consciences. =) They have the *ability* to protect their 'host' (as I call them) if they *choose to*. Spirit animals usually resemble the person's personality, yet there are some of those times that people will have animals there that are totally opposite, like creatures that are more humane or that can cause more fear in a person. Hermione's bear, for example, will help her through a lot of Transformations that she will go through in this story (which are usually caused by change, in which people fear). Neville's turtle will help him with his problem of navigating through his life and possibly around a classroom ;) And hopefully, these animals will *teach* them about life, instead of protecting them from it (Besides the occasional hallway brawl *giggle*)  
  
Well, that's all. I just HAD to answer that concern and get it off my chest. I had also been thinking about it a few times, and always had the difference set in my brain, just not the common sense to type it out in the story, which I *should've* done. Anyway, thanks Fireblade K'Chona, for helping me out!  
  
_______________________________________ 


	5. Laughter is the Cure

Title: Blood of the Spirit Animal  
  
Disclaimer: I am not using this for profit, so don't sue me.  
  
Summary: Not everyone is who they seem; Sometimes, people don't even know themselves. Both Draco, Harry, and the rest of their counterparts can learn a valuable lesson from their spirit animals. If only they learned to truly listen. ((Pairings: Harry/Draco, Pansy/The-Hamster)) (^The Pansy thing is supposed to be a joke, by the way.)  
  
Thanks goes to::::  
  
sapphire-wolf1 -- ^_^ It is surprising, isn't it? Anyway, glad you like the story =)  
  
gabwr--I'll keep going 'till all of my resources are used up =)  
  
ChocoKisses--Here you go! =D  
  
Fantasy101--Thanks :)  
  
Fireblade K'Chona--It's an interesting speculation; Who knows? Maybe that could happen. J.K never mentioned anything like that happening (like their 'pet' becoming a patronus, or...something. Unless I missed something =I)  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Shaded light shone through the green drapes that covered the small window by Draco's bedside. Without that window, sunlight would be absent. Draco slowly awoke from the dreamless sleep he had been having; For the past couple of weeks, the same nightmare had been plaguing him, but it was only nightmares, and Draco felt he could stand against them throughout the day.  
  
Draco slid out of bed drowsily, and walked down to the Slytherin Common Room. It was still early morning from what he could see on Crabbe's bedside clock. The noise it made was quite annoying to Draco; It looked like a robin that chirped '4:17 AM' incessantly.  
  
Draco rubbed at his eyes as he walked down the steps to the Common Room. Something caught his foot, and in a moment of surprise, Draco slipped and caught his fall with his arms. 'That'll leave a bruise.' Draco thought crossly. He looked over to what had tripped him, and found a guy's dress shoe on the floor beside him.  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes and angrily stood up. He seized the shoe up and threw it at the wall, which bounced off and hit him in the shin. Draco bounced up and down cursing, as he cradled his injured leg. 'That's the second time I've been made a fool of!' Draco thought in rage. 'Damn shoe!'  
  
Huffing in anger, he rushed into the Common Room and was astounded to see three white roses laid carefully in a row on a small coffee table beside Pansy Parkinson. In her hand, she held a rare-colored quill, which she was using to write in three, small cards.  
  
Draco snuck up behind her chair, and saw one name on it that made him shout in alarm.  
  
"Writing to Weasley?! Parkinson, what the hell do you have up your arse today?!" He shouted, making her jump around.  
  
"Well, Draco," She purred. "Amorina was just telling me how I should write to Potter, Granger, and Weasley, and apologize for everything bad I've done to them." She smiled and batted her eyelashes at him.  
  
"Pansy, dear -- um, I have to ask. *WHAT* has gotten *into* you today?! I mean, writing -- to the Weasel! What in God's name do you go *listening* to that - that - *furry* thing!" Draco shouted while glancing at the furry hamster that sat in her lap.  
  
Suddenly, a squeaky voice interrupted his swirling thoughts. "Excuse me, but - I'm not a furry *thing*. My name is," Here, the hamster cleared her throat. "Amorina. Learn to call me that. Please." She added, smiling. Did hamster's smile? Oh, God, this was just too much!  
  
Draco closed his eyes in an attempt to block everything that he was thinking out of his head. "You know what? Whatever. I don't care. I'm just going to -- um -- pretend like this isn't happening." Draco opened his eyes and walked back to his dorm room in dawning shock. Was Pansy changing?  
  
'That stupid rat. I'll make it pay. How dare it make us -- weak!' Draco thought, stomping his foot as he stepped into a shower stall. He threw his clothes off and turned on the water, which softened his thoughts into a puddle in his mind.  
  
While these thoughts were softening and dying down, a memory from yesterday came back to him. His deer had -- had made a fool out of him. In front of Potter!  
  
Suddenly, Draco's eyes snapped open. Where was Ayala?!  
  
Draco closed his eyes as they started to sting. 'Stupid soap has to get in my eyes now; I might as well go to the Infirmary for all the injuries I've gotten today!'  
  
Draco rinsed the water off of his body and out of his eyes, and stepped out of the shower, loosely wrapping a dark green towel around his waist. 'I'll have to look for her after breakfast.'  
  
~*~  
  
"Hermione, where's Tarak?" Harry asked, his eyes wide with panic. When he had woken up earlier that morning, he had recognized the heat he had felt the night before was absent in the early dawn.  
  
"I have no idea." Hermione said, not bothering to look up from 'Charming Your Way Through History', in which she had gotten from the Library the evening before.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes slightly. He hated it when Hermione was in this mood; She was always so -- unresponsive.  
  
" 'Mione! This is important! What - what if he's in trouble, or something?" Harry asked breathlessly.  
  
"Oh, Harry. That's ridiculous! You know -"  
  
Suddenly, Orsin waddled in the room slowly. "I overheard you asking about Tarak. He went outside to get a morning snack. Said something about -- um -- meeting a friend there?" Orsin asked himself, shaking his head in slight confusion, and laying down beside Hermione's feet.  
  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief; At least *someone* knew where Tarak was! "Hermione, where's Ron?"  
  
Hermione looked up in aggravation. "I think he went to breakfast. I'm going to go a little later, after I read this chapter." Hermione said, flipping another page in the book.  
  
Harry shook his head in amazement; If it's one thing that wouldn't change about Hermione, it was her study habits. Harry walked out of the Common Room and walked swiftly passed the other students that were standing around, idly chatting with each other.  
  
While he was on his way, he noticed that Neville carried his turtle around mostly everywhere he went. He was seen late at night by a few students carrying in a ridiculously large tank.  
  
Harry smiled; He had a feeling that today was going to be great.  
  
As Harry entered the Great Hall, the first thing he noticed was that Ron's monkey was constantly stealing food from his hands. Harry sat down beside Ron before he could notice.  
  
"Com'ere you little bugger! Gimme my food back! I told you this morning not to do this, so -- so stop doing it!" Ron yelled, attracting a lot of attention from the four houses. The Slytherin's were snickering like mad, which made Ron go red from embarrassment. "Harry, where's Tarak?! He could do something about this, couldn't he?" He asked, pleading blue eyes directed Harry's way.  
  
"Um - I think he's...out right now, Ron." Harry said, smiling apologetically.  
  
Ron cursed, and picked the monkey up. "Stop it!" He yelled, flinging the monkey off of the table. The monkey glared at Ron, but jumped right back on his shoulder.  
  
The monkey whispered something in Ron's ear, and suddenly he went pale.  
  
"Harry...did you see Ginny in the Common Room when you woke up?" Ron asked, his eyes widening.  
  
Harry didn't like the sound of this. "No. Last time I saw her was in the halls yesterday, talking to this third year from Slytherin. Other than that, I -"  
  
Harry didn't get to finish as Ron stood up from the table swiftly and ran out of the Great Hall. Everyone looked after him, whispering and theorizing.  
  
The whispering died down after a while, and Harry started collecting pieces of the surrounding food. His worry for Ginny was on his mind quite a lot while he tried to eat. 'I might as well go and find Tarak.'  
  
Before Harry could stand up and walk out, he saw Draco stand up first, and exit. What really stirred curiosity in Harry was that he wasn't with his deer.  
  
Harry followed after Draco, staying far enough away from him so he wouldn't get suspicious. Draco walked out to the grounds of Hogwarts; right where Harry needed to go. Harry started to get even more curious as Draco looked around, and dashed toward the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Harry's eyes widened at the act. Finally, Harry started running after him, trying to hide and keep himself as inconspicuous as possible.  
  
Harry watched as Draco called out, "Ayala!" stopped, looked at the ground, and called again, but louder this time. "Ayala, where are you?!" Draco called out, his eyes wandering over the trees in confusion.  
  
Harry quickly hid himself behind a tree before Draco could see him. Maybe Draco knew where Tarak was?  
  
Draco called her name about two more times, before he started walking further into the forest. Harry didn't like this forest much; Not since what happened in first year.  
  
After following and hiding from Draco for more than an hour, both boys heard voices a few yards in the distance. They both leaned in to listen.  
  
"Ayala, you know how much they hate each other; What makes you sure this is going to work?" A growl echoed, making both boy's eyes widen.  
  
"Listen to me for a second. I know this doesn't seem like it'll work now, but they'll come looking for us and somehow...get together. Or something."  
  
"Ayala, you're talking nonsense! Do you know how much this is interrupting the flow of their lives? We aren't even supposed to *be* here! We're supposed to be *in* them. They don't even have a choice as to listen to us or not, now!"  
  
"How do you know, Tarak? It could be flow of fate that we *are* here right now! Really, don't you ever *think*?!" A timid voice hissed in response.  
  
Both creatures were silent for a few minutes. Harry and Draco, however, were starting to get uncomfortable; Their animals were planning something. But what?  
  
Harry couldn't take it anymore; He knew that deep growl from anywhere. It was Tarak, and he wasn't going to stand around and let him stay out here forever, just because of Malfoy. Harry stalked from the tree he was hiding behind to where both animals lay in the leaves. Instead of hearing the animals talk first, a shrill yell was heard from behind him.  
  
"Potter! What are you doing here? Were you -- were you *following me*?!" Draco asked, his eyes widened.  
  
"No, I was -- looking for Tarak. Why would I follow *you*, anyway?" Harry turned back to the large panther, who was smirking in triumph. So Ayala had been correct.  
  
"Tarak, come on. We have to go back to the school." Harry insisted, leaning down towards the large cat.  
  
"I'm not going *anywhere*." The beast growled, putting his paw firmly on the ground in front of him. Harry narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Ayala, we have to get going. Why are you out here with *Potter's* animal, anyway?" Draco asked, fire burning in his liquid metal eyes.  
  
"Draco, I'm merely out here to talk. We *are* friends, after all." Ayala secretly smiled.  
  
"Friends?!" Draco yelled. "What is this world *coming* to?! First Pansy, and then you! Who's it going to be *next*?! Neville's turtle turning into some kind of speed-racer?!" Draco asked incredulously.  
  
Harry, all the while, was breaking into a smile at Draco's outburst. Who'd ever think that he could get so worked up over nothing?  
  
Draco quickly turned to Harry, ready to tell Potter to keep his animal away from Ayala, when he saw the smile on his face. "What's so funny, Potter?" Draco asked, confusion and a hint of anger on his pale face.  
  
"Nothing, um - It's just really funny how you get angry over nothing." Harry smiled wider just to get on Draco's nerves.  
  
"Nothing? You call *this*," Draco gestured toward the two animals. "nothing?! Are you *insane*, Potter?!"  
  
"No, I'm very much sane, it's just," Harry burst out in a fit of chuckles. "It's just that you seem so -- so..." Harry couldn't finish as he looked at the incredulous look on the flustered boy. Draco's mouth was wide open with astonishment, and he was giving Harry this 'what-the-hell-do-you-see-that's- so-funny' look.  
  
Harry had to burst out laughing. Draco, though, was seriously considering taking Potter, himself, to the Infirmary... Not that he cared at all about the boy, but... 'Can't let an insane boy go around the school scaring everyone else into insanity, now, can we?' He defended himself.  
  
Harry tried to hold in the burst of laughter that was dying to come out, but lo and behold, he cracked. Harry held his stomach in hysterics, as his knees lowered to the ground. He wheezed, trying to slow down his giggling fit. His eyes were watering, and his mouth just couldn't seem to keep closed.  
  
"Potter, I'm *being* serious! What in bloody hell do you find that's *so* funny?!" Draco drawled, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Nothing - It's... It's just -" Harry didn't finish his thoughts as the giggling fit continued. He was now rolling on the leafy ground, getting dirt all over his robes.  
  
Draco's eyes widened. Yep. Harry Potter had finally gone insane. "Now, I told you to get revenge on that Black fellow, hadn't I? But no, you're too 'Gryffindor' for that. So finally, the guilt of not taking the opportunity got to you, didn't it? That's why you're so bloody delirious now, isn't it?" Draco questioned, fully believing his interrogation.  
  
Harry just kept giggling insanely. Finally, he slowed down his breathing and took a few deep breaths. The only thing that was going through Harry's head was 'Oh my God, that lizards a few feet away from Malfoy's head!' Harry knew that wasn't much to laugh at, but for some reason, it was the most hilarious thing in the world, at the time! So, Harry didn't stop laughing like he should have. He pointed at the lizard and started what sounded like screaming. In reality, it was just -- insane laughter.  
  
Draco stared, unfixed, at Harry. "Potter..." Draco whispered. "You've went insane."  
  
Harry screamed harder. Why was everything so goddamned *funny*?! 'Stop laughing, stop laughing, stop laughing...' He kept repeating. But even *that* was funny to him!  
  
'Wait - what if Potter is using some kind of reverse Psychology to get back at me for all the mean things I've done to him?" Draco asked himself. Everything was settled, then. Potter, in an act to *look* like he was going insane, was *actually* using a form of reverse Psychology so he could somehow humiliate Draco and have little rumors to spread back to his little red-and-gold splotched team members!  
  
Draco smirked, and said just that. "I know what you're trying to do, Potter! You're trying to make yourself look insane. But what you're *actually* doing is using a form of reverse Psychology on me that will somehow end up making me humiliate myself in the end, and you will have stupid little rumors to tell to your friends!" Draco said in one big breath.  
  
Harry stopped laughing suddenly. He then pointed at Draco, and laughed. Insanely. He laughed insanely. Draco's eyes widened. "What *is* it? Is there something on my face?! In my hair?!" Draco shrieked, spreading his finger's over his pointed face and slicked back hair.  
  
Harry continued to laugh. In-between the spouts of humor, he noticed something. 'Things that are funny, for some reason, *aren't* funny. And things that *aren't* funny, are!' Harry found this extremely odd, since he'd never had insane, laughing fits like most normal children have at least once in their life, if not more.  
  
Draco glared at Harry. "If you don't shut. UP, Potter, I'll have to make you do it myself." He challenged. Harry still found this funny, so he laughed while pointing a little above Draco's shoulder. Draco didn't bother looking over his shoulder. Instead, Draco just kneeled over Harry... And slapped him. He slapped Harry Potter.  
  
Harry's mouth gaped while holding his hand to his cheek. Then, suddenly,  
  
Harry laughed. And he laughed some more. 'What is *so God damned funny*?' Harry asked himself.  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes. "Damn, Potter! You're impossible! Utterly impossible! I think I have to get Madam Pomfrey!" Draco threatened.  
  
Harry held his hands up in defense while trying to keep back his laughing; He failed. "No -- no, don't -- HAHA! -- Don't do that!" Harry giggled.  
  
Ayala and Tarak were both chuckling along with the hilarious scene.  
  
"Potter, what more do I have to do to *shut you up*?!" Draco waited about a minute, glaring, while Harry laughed away at 'God-knows-what'. For some reason, Harry kept pointing at him. 'What is so *funny* about me?!' Draco asked himself, making a mental note to ask his mother about changing his appearance with magical surgery.  
  
Draco grinned mischievously as a thought entered his head. He had kissed many guys before; Ok, maybe it was in his nightmares, and they were kind of -- forced. But he had still kissed them. Maybe he could... Yeah. Just another form of Psychology he could use to trick Potter into shutting up!  
  
Draco leaned over Harry, like he had done for the slap. Instead, he leaned down quickly, and kissed him. Harry's eyes widened, but he didn't laugh anymore. He didn't laugh at all.  
  
What he did do, was start kissing back. This, Draco hadn't expected! Nevertheless, it felt kind of -- good. His lips were soft, and the kiss was sweet. Tender...  
  
Draco stopped at that, and pushed Harry away, a confused look on his face.  
  
"Wait, what...? What am I doing?" Draco asked himself softly, not looking directly into Harry's eyes. Harry hated it when people didn't look into his eyes. You couldn't read their emotions when they did that. Harry liked knowing whether people were telling the truth or not.  
  
Draco stood up quickly and backed into a tree, before turning. He ran out of the Forbidden Forest, with Ayala chasing after him.  
  
'Oh, God, what have I done? I shouldn't have... but why? Why did I do it?! I remember, it was to shut Potter up, but -- such a stupid reason!' Draco rambled in his head.  
  
He knew he was going to regret this whole situation later.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Chapter Notes::::: I am SOOO sorry! I just HAD to add that insane-giggle- laughter thing with Harry! I've done that SO many times, and I just thought it might be funny to put that in there. (After all, what I said is true. I'll just start laughing -- for no darned reason. Then I'll start laughing at things that aren't funny and stop laughing at things that ARE! It's the wierdest thing, I tell you.) I hope you all liked this chapter. If there's something you don't like about it, or if there's some kind of mistake, tell me pronto in a review, and I'll be sure to change it, if needed. Thanks! ^_^ I love you all. =) 


End file.
